Never Will Be Broken
by Three Tailed Fox Girl
Summary: Prussia was taken by Russia, separated from his friends and family. He had no honor left, but held on to his pride and hope. No matter how many times he was beaten down, tortured or reminded of his failure as a nation. He cling tightly to the memories and thoughts of the one's he cared about. Rated M for language, violence and blood.


Prussia stared at the sky as snowflakes fell down gently, he turned his head to the side as he heard footsteps approaching. On the snow he could see blood, his blood. Him and his brother Germany made a treaty with Russia during the war. That treaty, was broken the moment they decided to go onto the Soviet's land and tried to conquer Russia.

Now here he was, laying down in the cold snow bleeding. At this point Prussia would stand up and try to keep fighting or retreat but his body wouldn't let him, he was covered with injuries. He wasn't sure how much more he could take before he died. Prussia knew if he cried out for help no one would come, and it would be sign of weakness of course anyone who knew him best knew Prussia was never the one who'll show weakness especially in front of his enemy. Especially if that enemy was Russia.

The footsteps were getting closer to him, and soon...stopped. The Prussian glanced up to see a certain Russian bent over, with both hands behind his back and looking down at him smiling. Prussia was silent, and glared daggers at the country he despised more than anyone. The Russian only chuckled, he knew the Prussian was completely defenseless now. Even when Prussia was at his strongest and able to stand up and fight he wasn't at all worried about losing to him.

Even when the two brothers came onto his land, with armored tanks, men and weapons. Russia knew no matter how many men he lost, what the outcome was going to be. He'd knew he'd win and will be able to get his revenge on the one's who took him for a fool, and betrayed him even if it took month's, years or even decades he'd wait for as ever long as it took to get the revenge he desired. Luckily for him he didn't have to wait as long as he thought he would.

"Looks like I win, da." He spoke innocently almost child-like, but the smile on his face was far from innocent.

The albino simply growled at him. "Fuck off!" He snapped. Though he wasn't in any position to threaten, or yell at the Soviet in such a tone he already knew there would be only three possible out comes to this. Two of them being his death the third one could also be the death of him but at the same time a slight chance of survival.

The first one being Russia kills him right here and now, the second being Russia decided to leave him out in the snow where he might freeze to death or get killed by a wild animal, if he doesn't bleed to death that is. The third was that Russia take him in, but to the Prussian that was a fate much worst than death. Not only would he be living with someone he absolutely hated the Russian will more than likely make him into a slave, and be free to do whatever he wants to the not so lucky Prussian.

Prussia didn't care if he died anyways, death was something that all nations feared. However Prussia dreamed that if he could choose anyway to die it would in battle, even if he'd lost the thought of knowing he fought until the very end was enough for him, to rest in peace. Death was something that was promised, the moment of birth, even though there are stories about people who cheated death they didn't really escape it, it only meant death would come for them another day. That's how Prussia saw it anyway.

Russia's smile turned into a frown his eyes glared down at the helpless nation, no _ex-_nation now. "You shouldn't talk to someone like that Prussia, it is rude. Especially when you're in the position you are in now."

The Prussian narrowed his eyes. "So, what are you going to do now?" He asked, even though he didn't really care what the Russian did at this point.

The tall man grinned. "I think, I'm going to keep you alive, just a little longer." He said, pulled an iron pipe from behind his back, raising it up. The Prussian's eyes widen a bit not sure what the Soviet was planning, he knew how unpredictable Russia could be, of course part of him saw something like this coming, but the other part was still somewhat shocked. "Stay still, not that you can move anyways." He said, and hit the ex-nation with the iron pipe, he made sure not to use too much force that could kill him but enough to knock him unconscious.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: Well this seems like a good place to end the first chapter. Tell me what you think. And a lot of you are probably wondering, is this a RusPru? To be honest I am not planning to have this as a RusPru Fanfic, if it comes off as one it's not intended. And I know a lot of RusPru fans are probably upset believe me, I am a RusPru fan. But the thing with this is, I want to try something different and the Prussia going under Russia's control and falling in love with him is over used. So there isn't going to be any smut or rape, if there is going to end up being any ships they'll most likely be mentioned or hinted at.<em>

_But defiantly no RusPru! Most of my stories so far that I have made and taken down cause I abandoned them and stuff, had romance in them and well I want to try something different. With no romance. _


End file.
